The present invention relates to a safety belt reeling device with a belt reeling shaft biased by a spring for winding, respectively, withdrawing the safety belt, wherein the safety belt is connected with one end to the belt reeling shaft. The device further has a safety belt guide which is movably connected to the housing and which encloses the safety belt with its guide slot into which the safety belt must be threaded during assembly.
A safety belt reeling device with the aforementioned features is known from German Published Document 26 14 472. This safety belt reeling device comprises a safety belt guide which is movably arranged within the safety belt housing in order to guide without constant deflection and with low friction, even when unfavorable winding, respectively, withdrawing conditions are present, the safety belt during winding, respectively, withdrawing within the guide slot of the safety belt guide without the safety belt laterally contacting the legs of the U-shaped safety belt reeling device housing. With a safety belt reeling device embodied as disclosed the safety belt must be fastened to the shaft body and must also be threaded into the safety belt guide.
The assembly of such a safety belt reeling device is difficult because first the safety belt must be threaded into the safety belt guide and the safety belt must then be fastened to the body of the belt reeling shaft. For threading the safety belt into the safety belt guide, the guide known from German Published Document 26 14 472 is provided with stays that delimit the guide slot for the safety belt. These stays have a lateral cutout for the lateral insertion of the safety belt. Furthermore, with respect to fastening the safety belt at the body of the shaft, it is known to insert the safety belt from one side into a belt slot provided within the shaft and to fasten at the other side of the belt slot the belt loop, for example, with an inserted pin. Since in the known safety belt reeling devices the belt guide and the shaft body are thus arranged at a distance to one another, the assembly with the prescribed assembly steps is difficult to preform and, due to the distance present between the belt guide and the belt slot, a twisted insertion of the safety belt during threading is always possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a safety belt reeling device with the aforementioned features such that the assembly is facilitated and a twisting of the safety belt during assembly can be prevented.